Dragon Slayer
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: "7 seran los elegidos que se levantaran contra su creadora, ellos contaran con un poder sin igual, lucharan contra enemigos nunca antes vistos, cada uno de ellos el poder de un elemento poseera y solo los siete juntos a Equestria salvaran, la envidia desataran, a sus similares enfrentaran, y al final 7 grandes reyes olvidados despertaran y con ellos su mayor reto conoceran"


**¡Hola! Aquí Gajeel nuevamente con un nuevo fic, y es que esta idea llego de repente y si no la escribia la iba a perder, espero que les guste.**

**Agradecimientos infinitos a la autora KuroDerpy por la ayuda brindada**

**My Little Pony: Dragon Slayer**

**Mi no ser dueño de MLP**

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

"**7 seran los elegidos que se levantaran contra su creadora, ellos contaran con un poder sin igual, lucharan contra enemigos nunca antes vistos, cada uno de ellos el poder de un elemento poseera y solo los siete juntos a Equestria salvaran, la envidia desataran, a sus similares enfrentaran, y al final 7 grandes reyes olvidados despertaran y con ellos su mayor reto conoceran"**

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

La princesa Celestia había buscado la coexistencia pacifica entre los Dragones y los Ponies, pero ninguna de las dos razas aceptaba el convivir con la otra, los Ponies tenían miedo de los Dragones y estos últimos solo querían destruir y acumular riquezas.

Paso el tiempo y la princesa tuvo una idea, tomo a muchos bebes de las tres razas de Ponies: Unicornios, Pegasos y Ponies de Tierra para experimentar con ellos durante varios años, somentiendolos año con año a todo tipo de pruebas quitándoles el amor de sus padres y el poder hacer amigos conforme iban creciendo pero a cambio, iban aumentando su resistencia, fuerza, velocidad, tiempo de reacción entre otras muchas otras habilidades mas cada año varios de los sujetos de pruebas morían quedando solo los mas resistentes y fuertes, después de casi quince años experimentar de todos esos ponies solo 7 obtuvieron el poder de luchar contra los Dragones en igualdad de condiciones, cuando se les ingerto una parte del corazón de Dragon a cada uno, los siete fueron conocidos como Dragon Slayers, cada uno de ellos tenia el poder de un elemento, la princesa decidió hacer publica su existencia, pero todo salió mal, pues ellos escaparon del labortatorio, el científico encargado hizo una lista con los nombres, habilidad y una foto de cada uno de ellos:

Pony de Tierra, color rojo, crin roja con blanco, Cutie Mark; Espada envuelta en llamas, nombre: Flame Heart, elemento: Fuego

Pegaso, color blanco, crin amarilla, Cutie Mark: Relampago dorado, nombre: Heaven Thunder, elemento: Trueno

Pony de Tierra, color negro, crin morado oscuro, Cutie Mark: símbolo de veneno, nombre: Toxic Tail, elemento: Veneno

Pegaso, color azul, crin blanca, Cutie Mark: Tornado, nombre: Wild Wind, elemento: Viento (Cielo)

Unicornio, color blanco, crin amarilla brillante, Cutie Mark: Rayo de Luz, nombre: Hope Light, elemento: Luz

Unicornio, color negro, crin negra, Cutie Mark: Una Hoz, nombre: Shadow Rage, elemento: Sombra

Pegaso, color gris metalico, crin café metalico, Cutie Mark: Herradura envuelta en fuego, nombre: Iron Wings, elemento: Hierro

Pero Celestia no permitió que las fotos fueran puestas, simplemente los nombres junto con los elementos usados por cada uno, después repartió a los alcaldes/lideres de cada pueblo o ciudad de Equestria las fotos de los 7 por si llegaban a ver a alguno de ellos reportarlo inmediatamente, asi se Celestia evitaba que alguien supiera sobre su experimento, la princesa Luna tenia sus sospechas sobre los Dragon Slayers, pero nunca encontró evidencia que inculpara a su hermana, pero ella fue la responsable de su escape, pues no le gustaba ver todo lo que sufrieron esos Ponies para convertirse en los guerreros que eran actualmente, por esas razones la princesa de la noche decidió hacer algo que ayudara a los ponies que altero genéticamente su hermana.

Mientras Celestia se divertía con su proyecto Dragon Slayer, uno de los asistentes estaba filtrando información detallada del experimento a los Grifos, quienes pagaban muy bien al espia, teniendo a su familia prisionera y amenazándolo con matarlos si no cumplia con su trabajo.

Los Grifos solamente lograron hacer tres Dragon Slayers ya que Celestia invadió sus instalaciones y no les dio oportunidad de terminar a los 7 que tenían planeando hacer, afortunadamente los tres que habían sido creados estaban en otra ubicación pasando por un entrenamiento infernal para tratar de igualar a los creados por Celestia.

Todos esos eventos ocurrieron hace mas de 200 años, nadie sabe como pero los siete Dragon Slayers siguen vivos ya que de vez en cuando s eescuchaban historias de Ponies que luchaban contra Dragones por toda Equestria, de los tres Grifos Dragon Slayer nada se sabe hasta el momento.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

**Bosque Everfree varios días después**

Un pegaso gris cubierto con una capucha camina por el bosque mas terrorífico de Equestria, uno pensaría que ese pegaso es muy valiente o muy tonto, pero la realidad es que el lleva ahí viviendo poco mas de 50 años, por lo que conoce a la perfeccion el lugar. Llega hasta un castillo abandonado, protegido por un poderoso campo de fuerza, se detiene justo donde comienza la barrera.

– Abran la barrera, soy yo –

– ¿Contraseña? – Preguntan desde adentro

– Derrocar a Celestia – Responde el pegaso

– Bien, ahora te abro Iron –

El campo de fuerza se abre por unos segundos, para que el pegaso conocido como Iron pueda entrar e inmediatamente se cierra dejando atrás el paisaje tétrico del bosque, dentro del castillo el ambiente era sumamente diferente, se percibían siete presencias poderosas, pero amables, y siempre listas para la batalla.

Los 7 Dragon Slayers habían encontrado ese castillo cuando huian de los guardias de Celestia hace mas de 200 años, y lo habilitaron para que fuera su base mientras pensaban que hacer con sus nuevos poderes, de vez en cuando alguno de ellos salía a buscar algun Dragon con el cual medirse, pero la mayoría de los Dragones no duraban mas de media hora peleando y luego trataban de escapar.

– ¿Oigan, a quien le toca ir a Ponyville a comprar comida? –

– Yo acabo de regresar – Dijo el pegaso gris

– Yo fui ayer – Respondio un pony de tierra rojo

– Yo ire – Hablo un unicornio blanco que estaba sentado leyendo un libro sobre como ser mejor pony

El unicornio dejo su libro en el sofá, se puso de pie, se estiro y se alejo caminando rumbo a Ponyville para comprar comida y de paso visitar a Twilight Sparkle hacia rato que no iba a la Biblioteca del pueblo, el pony sonrio y continuo su camino.

Todos los demás se pusieron a apostar entre ellos a que el Unicornio volvia sin comida y todo despeinado, luego volvieron a sus actividades, Iron camino hasta llegar a una sala enorme aparentemente vacia, pero ambientada para reproducir cualquier escenario que el usuario deseara al 100% y con un nivel de dificultad bastante alto.

– Activar simulador, enemigo Dragon de Hierro, lugar Bosque Everfree, clima lluvioso, dificulta máxima – Hablo el pegaso gris

– _**Espere unos segundos**_ – Una voz metalica respondió

El lugar se volvió blanco y unos segundos después cambio al bosque que tanto temian la mayoría de los Ponies, unos treinta metros alejado del pegaso se encontraba un enorme Dragon negro metalico con ojos rojos miraba fijamente al pegaso quien sonreía confiado y desafiante al Dragon.

– ¿Listo para bailar, Silver Fangs? –

– Te voy a comer vivo maldito Pony –

El Dragon desplego sus alas y se elevo varios metros siendo seguido de cerca por el pegaso, que no parecía esforzarse para alcanzar a su oponente, Iron embistió al reptil pero fue repelido por la cola del Dragon y cayo contra un árbol, se levanto rápidamente y volvió al ataque sin darle tiempo de nada, rodeo su cuerpo de un aura gris metalizada y una de sus patas se convirtió una en una espada con picos que giraba como si fuera una sierra eléctrica.

– ¡TETSURYU KEN!* –

– ¡TETSURYU KON!* – Respondio el Dragon conviritendo su cola en un pilar de Hierro

Ambos ataques chocaron uno con el otro levantando una nube de humo que impedía ver lo que ocurria pero se escuchaban golpes y rugidos adentro de la nube, hasta que una pequeña silueta cayo y se estrello contra unos arboles, el Pegaso se sacude el golpe y alza el vuelo nuevamente impactando al dragon en su estomago.

– ¡Para vencer a un Dragon hay que ser tan fuerte como el Dragon mismo – Dijo Iron Wings

– ¡Callate gusano! –

– ¡Ohh, parece que el lagarto se enojo! –

– Ya estoy harto de ti maldito Pony –

– ¡TETSURYU NO UROKO! * – Iron golpeo al Dragon con su pata delantera derecha y se escucho un sonido metalico, el Pegaso continuo golpeando al Dragon por todo el cuerpo – Rindete Silver, no puedes ganar esta pelea –

– ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR –

El Dragon abrió su boca y una esfera de luz comenzó a reunirse en el interior, Iron sabiando lo que eso significaba opto por hacerlo mismo para terminar la pelea de una buena vez.

– ¡TETSURYU NO HOKO!* –

– ¡TETSURYU NO HOKO! – Ambos ataques impactaron el uno contra el otro creando una explosión colosal mandando a volar a ambos rivales

– Desactivar simulador –

Iron camino y fue a tomar algo de comer, para luego descanzar, aun le faltaba mucho para vencer a un Dragon adulto, pero pronto lo lograría, luego de descansar, decidió ir a Ponyville un rato a despejarse, ya que hacia un tiempo que no iba al pueblo por otra razon que no fuera comida.

Por las calles de Ponyville se paseaban una unicornio de pelaje rosa claro, una crin de tono ocre trenzado sutilmente y con dos enormes mechones a los lados, un moño rojo del lado derecho adornando su peinado. Traía unos lentes para su mala visión y su cutie mark consistía en dos naipes de As. Dicha unicornio traía levitando un montón de volantes de colores los cuales iba pegando por los lugares que pasaba. Como su lugar natal era Maneco (Mónaco) ofrecía clases de francés. La cara de la pobre pony mostraba una tristeza reprimida, suspiraba resignada con cada volante que pegaba.

Se giro rápidamente para seguir con su camino y doblar la esquina, pero en ese momento golpeo de lleno un duro cuerpo que hizo que cayera al suelo, perdiendo sus lentes al igual que sus volantes.

– _¡Ohhh! ¡Merde!..._Eso me dolió –

– _Itai_ – Se escucho una voz adelante

La yegua entrecerró los ojos y se acerco a la voz que se quejaba, ya que sin lentes no veía muy bien.

– Lo...lo siento no lo vi... – Paro de acercarse cuando su nariz choco con otra

– Fijate por donde caminas _Nee-san_ –

– ¡Oye! ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! El que debería fijarse eres tu..."Maladroit"– Se separa y se levanta sacudiéndose el polvo para buscar sus lentes

– Yo vengo de lejos y no entiendo tus palabras –

– Como sea...estoy ocupada como para perder mi tiempo – La Pony se gira despectiva y cuando da un paso se oye algo quebrarse, con horror se agacho para descubrir lo que temía, había aplastado sus lentes

– ¡No...solo esto me faltaba! –

– Retroceda un poco – Dice el pegaso y recoge los lentes, los manipula con sus pezuñas y los deja como nuevos pero sin cristales – ¿Tienes repuestos de los cristales Nee-san? –

– Supongo que en mi casa debe de haber... – Toma el armazón reparado con su magia – ¡Woow!...los arreglaste...¡MERCI! –

La pony dispone a irse pero choca con el primer poste que se le puso en frente, tropezo con un bote de basura y cayo por un pequeño hoyo

– A eso llamo yo Mala suerte –

La pony se ajustaba la nariz por los golpes – ¡No es mala suerte! – Le grita desde donde esta – Simplemente...no veo... –

– ¿Quieres que te lleve Nee-san? –

– No..No...Yo tengo que resolver mis problemas y no me llamo "_Nee-san_", Me llamoooo... – Se volvió a tropezar con algo que no vio

– De donde vengo _Nee-san_ es hermana –

– De donde vengo se dice "_Madame_" – Se levanta de nuevo y suspira -¿Puedes guiarme a mi casa?..Te lo pagare –

– _Hai_ –

– Vivo en una pequeña casa en el centro junto a una florería...por cierto...soy Rose Book –

– Ore wa Tetsu no Tsubasa –

– ¿Excuse moi? ¿Como dijo? –

– My Name is Iron Wings –

– Monsieur Iron Wings, un placer... ¿Podemos irnos ya? –

– Hai –

Los ponys comenzaron a caminar, Rose iba pegada a Iron para no tropezarse o golpearse, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de la unicornio

– Bien Rose-san, debo irme, es peligroso que permanezca mucho tiempo en un solo lugar –

– Pero no me ah permitido agradecerle Monsieur Iron...puedo invitarle una taza de té o un poco de pastel –

– Sera en otra ocasion, ahora debo irme – Iron vio de reojo como se acercaban unos guardias

– ¡Oh! Entiendo... ¡Merci Beaucoup! Me ayudo mucho ¿Otro dia venga y le tendre listo un pastel entero para usted Monsieur Iron – Los guardias se acercaban mas y Iron no sabia que hacer, por lo que entro rapidamente a la casa de la Unicornio

– ¿Que hace? – Se impresiono un poco por la brusquedad del pegaso

– Lo siento, le explicare en un momento, guarde silencio por favor –

– ¿QUE? ¿Cómo que guarde silencio? Esto es invacion de la propiedad yo no le permiti entrar a mi casa usted Monsieur Iron es un... – El pegaso le tuvo que tapar la boca con la pata.

– Esos guardias me buscan, dejeme esconderme aqui – La unicornio abrio las los ojos mientras Iron le tapaba la boca

Iron los vio alejarse y solto a la unicornio

– Ahora debo irme, en unos dias volvere y tratare de explicarle todo – Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, el pegaso salio mas rapido que un rayo.

– ¿Pero quien era él en verdad?... – Se quedo viendo Rose a la pueta

El pegaso no se detuvo hasta llegar a Everfree

– Tengo malas noticias chicos – Dijo el pegaso gris – Hay Guardias en Ponyville –

**¡CONTINUARA!**

**Aquí termina el cap, espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como me gusto escribirlo**

**¿Merece reviews?**


End file.
